


[Podfic] Falling is Like This

by fire_juggler



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Arbryna's "Falling is Like This"</p><p>Author's Summary: <i>After snagging an artifact, Myka and Helena share a walk, some ice cream, and perhaps something more. Takes place between "Where and When" and "Buried".</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Falling is Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Falling Is Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/482481) by [Arbryna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna). 



> This was recorded for Cantarina for the #ITPE2012 exchange. She asked for podfic of H.G./Myka getting-together-fic ♥  
> Thank you to Arbryna for giving me permission to record this fic. ♥  
> Music snippets are from Ani DiFranco's "Falling is Like This"

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

00:25:53 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/falling_is_like_this-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 25.2 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/falling_is_like_this-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 13.3 MB

  
---|---


End file.
